Over and Over
by Goddess369
Summary: Alexander loves Hephaistion; it's simply a fact. But it takes Cassander to show interest in Hephaistion for Alexander to remember that physical affection can be just as important as emotional. Oneshot, AlexHeph.
1. Part 1

Hey people, I saw the movie 'Alexander' and just fell in love with it. Or, more specifically, Alexander and Hephaistion's relationship (well, in the movie you might say a lack of one lol). Just kidding – emotionally it was great. I would definitely add a physical relationship as well though. It might not make America happy, but the rest of the world seems fine with it; so why can't this country get over its homophobia? So this is another random one shot! Oh, and the title doesn't really have a lot to do with the story...it came from a song by Three Days Grace, and the chorus goes 'Over and over, over and over, I fall for you', and I think it fits them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, make no profit, blah blah blah…this was just something I had to get out of my system, so please don't sue!

Warnings! There is a sex scene in this, between two MEN. Of course, if you didn't know that, then what are you doing here? So if you find it offensive, I'm not going to care.

This is probably the only 'Alexander' fic I'm writing, one shot or not, so any input/reviews/criticism/whatever would be appreciated since, like I said, I'm not writing for this couple again. ) You guys are awesome.

Hmm…anything else? Oh yeah – I didn't really spend much time revising this AT all. So if there are grammatical errors, I apologize in advance. And some people say I type…I don't know. But if you find my style odd feel free to say so. Thank you!

So now, without further interference…please enjoy my one shot, 'Over and Over'.

Sidenote: I decided to break this up into three parts, so if you wonder why the chapters end at odd places, that's why.

--

Some hours had it been since Alexander spoke with the Princess Stateira, and by now the men and generals were busy-not with battle, but with festivities. The young, beautiful women (and men) seemed to be as fascinated by the Macedonians as they were by the beautiful men and women. The sweet sensation was only just now being let loose at the idea of gaining the Persian Empire. And while the men were more interested in conquering land, discovering riches, and gaining glory, Alexander was looking forward to bringing these Persians out of their former lives and uniting all countries and cultures he could possibly reach. But tonight it did not matter. Tonight, the conquering of another country could wait. Tonight, everyone was content to enjoy themselves and revel, for being together and being alive.

As for himself, Alexander was perfectly satisfied to remain lounging on a deep red couch, wine glass in hand, and watch. People would come to him, commenting on their victory or giving a brief cheer for their fearless king and Alexander would politely and enthusiastically respond in return. When it appeared that no one was watching him, Alexander would smile to himself. What a jovial night, indeed. There was dancing and music and wine and everything they could ask for.

His eyes slowly scanned the room, mainly focusing on the dancers, but also taking in the generals and the silly antics his men partook in. The exotic quality of this place had everyone entranced. It certainly enthralled Alexander. The strange animals, the swarming rainforests, the vibrant colors that seemed to decorate all of the Persian clothing. Then there were the graceful and enchanting Persians themselves. It all collided to create a mesmerizing world that Alexander was more than eager to delve further into.

But his generals, and more than likely his men, would not agree. They may find entertainment in these people, but Alexander felt that to them, they were actually no more than savages, not worthy to ever be considered equals to their _superior_ Macedonian ways. So close minded they were; would Aristotle agree with them? Surely he would find some appealing features about the world around them. For there was so much more to see, and who knew how many cultures existed, or whether they would be able to travel far enough to observe it all?

Alexander sighed. If no one else, then Hephaistion would take his side. His closest friend, his only love, his Patroclus. Hephaistion would understand his fascination with this new world. Furthermore, he would share it. Because he was a gift from the Gods made especially for Alexander. Made _only_ for Alexander. And he would cherish his gift, Gods and people be damned, for all of time.

"Alexander!" Distracted from his thoughts, the said king looked up to see a merry Cassander gazing down at him. Oblivious to his king's comfortable position, or not caring, Cassander promptly made to sit down. Alexander was forced to quickly, not to mention begrudgingly, sit up, lest his legs become suffocated from lack of blood due to Cassander's weight.

Cassander went on. "Even in the celebrations of overtaking an entire empire, I can always count on my ever noble king to carry on with the look of an utmost serious nature!" Cassander's wine sloshed about in his cup as he spoke, making Alexander chuckle.

"Yes, and even when this night of festivities has hardly been given the chance to begin, I can always count on you to waste no time in becoming drunk. Have you no shame?" He teased, although still peeved about having to move.

Cassander sat up straighter, taking mock offense. "I may be in high spirits, my king, but not drunk. Not just yet."

Alexander shrugged. "It matters little to me whether you remain ridiculously sober or abandon thought and give in hopelessly to the dulling comfort of drinking. Be merry; sing and dance your ripened heart out."

"Dance? I am afraid that is not a required expertise of a general." Cassander laughed. Looking past Alexander, his eyes widened before he smirked. "Or perhaps it has recently become one…?"

Brows furrowing, Alexander turned his attention behind him so that he could see what Cassander was on about. What he saw left him awed, jealous, and…amused.

First, he noticed that Hephaistion's hair had been thoroughly brushed, something he usually did carelessly given their lifestyle, and was half way up, half way down. This was Alexander's favorite hair style on his lover, although it was often pulled up hastily when done that way. Then he saw that Hephaistion had nothing on but a cloth wrapped around his waist and not even coming to his knees at that, made of brilliant shades of blue which, even from the other side of the room, enticingly brought out his cerulean eyes. Alexander silently admired him for a moment, wondering how his scanning could have possibly missed this sight, and then took in the rest of the scene.

Another boy was with him, a male dancer by the name of Bagoas, if he was not mistaken, who was also quite charming. What had Alexander jealous and amused was the fact that it appeared that Bagoas was teaching Hephaistion to dance. And that Hephaistion seemed to be catching on quite well. There was even a small, enthusiastic audience forming around the pair.

The music playing accompanied their sensual dancing style perfectly. Bagoas gripped Hephaistion's hips, gently guiding them in the direction that they needed to go, and Hephaistion was all too happily complying, smiling the whole time. Alexander's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the way Bagoas was holding his lover, or the way his hands seemed to want to linger longer than necessary as he taught his pupil. However, despite his jealousy, Alexander could not help but eagerly drink in the sight of it. Lust was winning over his possessive nature, if only for a moment.

Cassander drew in a breath behind him. "He is indeed a creature of rare enchantment, isn't he, Alexander?"

Alexander disapproved of the personal use of his name, but put it down as the alcohol working into the man's system. "Yes, well, is it not his job to be as such?"

Cassander chortled and clamped a hand on his king's shoulder. "I am afraid you misunderstand me, my lord. The young Persian is talented, yes, but not the one I was referring to."

Frowning, Alexander turned to face Cassander once again, new waves of jealousy riding over him as realization of the comment hit him. "You would dare voice your interest in Hephaistion so blatantly in my presence?"

But the general merely returned the look. Wine often made men bold. "You speak of Hephaistion as though he were your wife, Alexander! It is true that I hold admiration for him- or his body; what would you do about it? It is not as though you love him."

In his growing anger Alexander set his glass on a near by table and grabbed the front of Cassander's clothes. "You are truly blind if you have failed to notice that my love for Hephaistion can only be matched by his love for me. Nothing has or ever will come between us and I will not tolerate such insolence!"

A few people glanced their way, so Alexander released his hold in order to keep from creating a scene. They dropped their voices to just above a whisper, but volume took nothing away from the intentions of hurt in their words.

"Forgive me, Alexander, I have misguided you. I do know that Hephaistion loves you; there is no doubt about that. It is whether or not you reciprocate that very feeling that has me perplexed. For how can I be sure when you are constantly taking others into your bed at night, casting gentle Hephaistion aside like another one of your common whores?"

"You ignorant man- taking another's body has nothing to do with taking their heart- a night in bed between myself and another mean nothing. Hephaistion knows this."

"Does he? Do you not think that perhaps a small part of him is hurt when he knows that you are guiltlessly sharing your warmth with some whore at night? Do you not think that he may scorn the people you take to bed?"

Alexander had not pondered this. Since he obviously had gained the upper hand in their argument, Cassander continued.

"And do you not think, my arrogant king, that maybe in his loneliness, Hephaistion has sought out comfort in the arms of another-"

"No! Hephaistion would never betray me in such a way-"

"Ha! Betrayal-is that what it is now? It was not deemed as such when you confessed to having done so. Does Hephaistion not feel as much as you do? Why should he not be allowed the fruits of sex when you so openly enjoy them?"

Alexander glared with as much malice as he could, but, as he had no answer, was forced to angrily look away. "Damn you, Cassander!" He muttered. He turned his gaze on their subject of discussion, who was completely unmindful of their argument.

"Look at him, Alexander, is he not breathe taking?" Cassander had once again leaned close to Alexander so as to be able to see as well. Alexander silently nodded his agreement. "Many would be more than glad to keep him warm at night, you know. What makes you so certain that he does not accept their offers? You never offer either way. You are not the only man with options."

In his heart, Alexander knew that Cassander was wrong. Hephaistion was his other half, and without each other, they would not be the men that they were at that moment. Long ago their bond had been formed in the strongest link that anyone could ever think of. They had already proven their loyalty to one another.

Still, with every question that Cassander asked, his mind continued to fumble for an answer, irritating as it was. Cassander was correct about Hephaistion attracting attention from others, and in some deep part of him, Alexander could not blame the general for his physical attraction to Hephaistion. Just one look into those profound blue eyes would leave a man feeling as though he had been wandering for years in a barren desert, and had at last gazed into his long awaited salvation. His full lips, when smiling (and even when not), could calm the very Gods at their most rampant and furious hour, making them feel a sense of warm comfort and rather foolish for becoming upset in the first place. And these were merely two features of his face, not to mention of his entire body, his entire, perfectly sculpted body…

Suddenly Hephaistion looked up to see Alexander staring and, after making eye contact, offered a shy smile. Alexander would have returned it; but realized that he was already making a fool of himself by wearing a goofy love struck face. So he simply smirked and teasingly lifted an eye brow. Hephaistion blushed and hurriedly turned his attention back to Bagoas. But Alexander had seen that blush and the way his eyes had lit up, and if nothing else he seemed to become even more concentrated on dancing. And he knew, he was reassured then, that Hephaistion would and could never betray him. He chuckled.

"It is not I who is the arrogant fool, Cassander…"

Cassander was still unconvinced. "Why don't we put your theory to the test? Let's see how loyal Hephaistion truly is."

Alexander shook his head. "I will not allow you to embarrass yourself in such a way, nor will I insult Hephaistion's loyalty by agreeing to a wager."

"Is the great Alexander afraid his favorite partner will stray after all?"

Alexander had heard enough of the man's questions. It was time to show him so that he would finally shut up. "Very well, Cassander. What exactly are you suggesting?"

A sly smile danced on Cassander's face. "When Hephaistion is alone, let me attempt to lure him into bed with me. If I succeed, then I win, and you will release your choking grip you've bestowed upon him all of this time. And if I fail, I shall resign from my position as general."

Alexander, who had been drinking at that moment, nearly choked from trying to stop the upcoming laughter. "You, tru-truly are drunk!"

Cassander sat and waited in an undignified manner. "Are you quite finished?"

"Yes, yes…Cassander, you are a fool, but when you do fail, I see no reason for losing a general. Simply seeing your pride deflate will be more than a good enough reward."

"If you were not King, Alexander…"

"Oh, cease your endless talking and go to him so that I may enjoy yet another victory sooner." He commanded. Glancing back, he could see that the two had stopped their performance at last, and the men watching had dispersed. Now where had Hephaistion gone…? With horror Alexander realized that Hephaistion was making his way toward their very couch. Under normal circumstances, Alexander would have loved this, but he had to allow Cassander to speak with Hephaistion alone (and within his hearing range in case Cassander tried anything unsportsmanlike).

Cassander briefly laid a hand on his king's shoulder as he stood up. Then he quickly finished off the rest of his wine and, with a smile-smirk to Alexander, went to Hephaistion. When he reached him, he made sure to speak loud enough for Alexander's ears.

"Hephaistion! Where are you off to?"

"Actually, Cassander, I was just…" Hephaistion glanced at Alexander (who quickly turned his gaze to the opposite side of the room). Hephaistion didn't want to seem rude; he was already on not-entirely-friendly terms with the other generals as it was. So he smiled kindly. "Did you need anything, Cassander?"

"Simply to speak with a friend. It is not often we are given such nights of gaiety, and we hardly interact with each other. Come and sit with me, Hephaistion, yours is the company I crave tonight."


	2. Part 2

Hephaistion was not really given a choice in the matter as Cassander wrapped an arm around him and began leading him away. Alexander waited until they were far enough so that Hephaistion would not notice him and then followed them. Cassander walked until they had come to the far side of the pool, where there were surprisingly not many people (and those who were there were likely not paying attention), and sat down. Alexander retreated to a close pillar and sat behind it, ensuring that he could not be seen.

Hephaistion dipped his hand in the pool, slowly dragging his fingers through the clear water. "How are you, then, Cassander?" He asked.

"I'm quite well tonight, although I should say much better now that I have a sober friend to talk to."

Hephaistion grinned, looking down. "I do not believe you know me well enough to determine whether I am completely sober or not."

Cassander returned the grin, his being a bit more feral. "You could have fooled me, dear Hephaistion, with the way you carried on with that dancer."

A faint blush rose on the blue-eyed general's face. Alexander secretly smirked. "Yes, well, that was simply-"

He was cut off by a laugh from Cassander. "There is no need to explain anything to me, Hephaistion! On the contrary, I thought you quite able. You managed to imitate him perfectly. If you should tire of following this damn army, then I daresay you would make a fine-"

"Thank you, Cassander, but you seem to forget that it is not this army that I follow."

Alexander nodded in approval as Cassander's face wavered from being overly confident to slightly unsure of his self. Almost warily Cassander dared to ask, "If not this army, then just what do you follow?"

Hephaistion smiled warmly. "It is Alexander, of course." He answered softly.

Alexander nearly called out with glee, 'that's right, you bastard, and don't you dare forget it!', but held himself back just as his mouth opened.

Cassander had apparently expected this answer, for he sighed dramatically and stared at the opposite man with pity. "No one could ever claim that you were unfaithful to our dear king, Hephaistion- but is our dear king so faithful to you?"

So he would try this approach again? Alexander listened intently.

"What are you referring to?" Hephaistion questioned, concern carrying in his tone. Surely he would not believe anything this snake hissed!

Cassander seemed to be calculating in his head. Calculating what-Hephaistion, himself, the bet? Alexander didn't know.

"Hephaistion, please, I think we both know exactly what. To Alexander's rather large collection of lovers."

"What about them?"

"Do they not make you jealous? Does the idea of Alexander having them time and time again not make you feel alone, rejected?"

Hephaistion looked down, at a loss for words. He certainly hadn't expected to talk about this.

Cassander helped him. "I ask only out of concern, my friend. I know we are not the closest of companions, but-"

"Why?" Hephaistion had looked up again. His tone gave away annoyance, his look merely looked questioning.

"Why…?"

Hephaistion chuckled bitterly. "Why do you care _now_? Why not the first time Alexander had another? Why do you care at _all_? You and the other generals detest me; I always feel like you'd love nothing more than for Alexander to cast me aside completely. Is that not true?"

Alexander wondered happily how Cassander would answer this.

Cassander shrugged. "I won't deny what you clearly know already. It is true that we've never held you with the best regards, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion's expression showed surprise at his blunt response.

Cassander went on. "But I've found it admirable that you would still remain so loyal even when he does not."

"Because I know that physical attraction is not love."

"Do you ever want another with you at night?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I love Alexander."

"Then should he not feel the same way? Why does _he_ stray?"

Hephaistion had no answer.

Cassander tread lightly. "If it is not too bold of me to ask, do you and Alexander ever…?"

Hephaistion's eyes widened slightly and he glanced about as though one of the inanimate objects would answer for him. His lips parted, and it was a moment before he stuttered, "Well, I, no-that is…not since-"

Not since they were younger, shortly after Alexander had been named King of Macedon. Alexander closed his eyes and remembered.

_Their hair had been shorter, and not as many scars had marked their bodies from the rage of battle. The candle lit room, the crimson silk of the bed spread, their clothes heedlessly discarded on the floor, he could still see it all vividly. The scent of incense had only added to their heightened senses, to their innate cravings and needs for each other. Stolen kisses, labored breathing, sweat slicked bodies…Hephaistion's eyes had been so clouded with love and lust-what had his looked like? Their murmured words of sweet nothings and moans of gratification that drove each other mad, a pair of strong legs wrapped around his waist and he had gasped so fiercely, nearly being blinded with the sinful bliss that it was to be buried inside such a tight, hot-_

With a start Alexander opened his eyes, breathing harder, and remembered where he was. Then with a silent curse he realized that he was incredibly hard. He tried to concentrate on their conversation, but with Hephaistion so scantily dressed and the way he would lick his lips and shift positions…concentrating on anything else had become too complex a task. He was only able to catch maybe every other word, and even then stringing them together to form their meaning was impossible.

Alexander didn't enjoy feeling controlled by his own body. The faster he could get rid of this need, the faster he could get back to watching Hephaistion refuse anything Cassander was attempting to offer. So he unfastened his robes, exposing the front of his torso and the chiton that went from his waist to below his knees.

Slowly, and not without some embarrassment at not being able to control his urges- _but, gods, this torture had to end!_-, he allowed a hand to slink below the fabric, skin brushing across soft blonde hair. As that hand wrapped around his arousal, Alexander imagined it being Hephaistion's lips, engulfing him inside his hot, wet mouth, and he shuddered at the new wave of longing that washed over him.

Several minutes had passed, and when Alexander was able to look up again his fists clenched tightly. Cassander was sitting next to Hephaistion and had an arm wrapped around his shoulders. How much could he have possibly missed?

Hephaistion had pulled his knees to his chest and had his own arms around them. He'd never really thought about this before. Sure, he'd _thought_ about it, but never really asked himself the questions that Cassander did. Why couldn't Alexander deny his body like he did? And, when he couldn't deny it, why didn't he come to Hephaistion? Yet his king was so possessive of him.

"You know, Hephaistion, you are not unpleasant to look at…far from it, actually. No matter what us as generals think, as _men_ none of us deny that."

Hephaistion stole a glance at Cassander and, when he saw that Cassander was watching him, blushed. To secretly assume from the various looks you receive from others that they are attracted to you is one thing; to hear it confirmed is another.

"You are not unpleasant to see either, Cassander." He said humbly. He meant it, though; Cassander was an attractive enough man.

Cassander chuckled. "Alexander does not realize the value of the gem he keeps hidden from the rest of the world."

Hephaistion turned his head to grin at the other general. "And you do?"

"I do. You deserve better than what Alexander shows you. You deserve freedom in all of its aspects."

Hephaistion could only shake his head, which wasn't a very convincing response. Cassander gently took hold of his chin so that he couldn't look away.

"Don't you miss companionship, Hephaistion?"

Hephaistion's head was spinning with conflicting emotions. He didn't want to hurt Alexander, but he felt so hurt himself. When Alexander took others to his bedroom Hephaistion would feel unwanted but always told himself that it meant nothing, that he was being selfish.

But what about Alexander? Cassander was offering him something Alexander hadn't in so long…He nodded. There was nothing wrong with admitting he missed something, or rather someone.

"Then why don't you ever give yourself…" Cassander kissed him, and that really made Hephaistion's thoughts go.

Alexander felt his heart drop. He didn't know whether to give in to his rising distress or anger. Maybe both. Was this how Hephaistion felt every time he was with another? It was terrible. His world was completely crashing down.

_Oh, Hephaistion…I'm _so_ sorry…_

Why didn't he ever give himself? Why didn't he? Hephaistion thought of this as he kissed Cassander. If Alexander were here…Suddenly Hephaistion thought of something else. He was not Alexander. Their thoughts didn't work the same way, despite how smoothly they worked together. Alexander simply placed a much lower level of emotional connection with sex than Hephaistion.

And because he linked emotion and sex so closely together, _that_ was why Alexander was so possessive. If Alexander were to give someone else a flower, or hug them, or confide in them before he did Hephaistion, he would be extremely upset; _those_ were the things Alexander showed intimacy through. Innocent things. And the opposite was true for Hephaistion.

It all made sense. He didn't give himself to anyone else because he didn't _want_ anyone else. He wanted Alexander. _Only_ Alexander.

He pulled away. "I can't do this."

Cassander and Alexander looked at him in alarm, but for different reasons. One was filled with anticipation, and the other hope.

"Why not?"

"Because I love him, Cassander. To do this would be to betray him…and to betray him would kill me as much as it would Alexander."

Cassander frowned. "I fear that I will never understand the two of you. Or love."

Hephaistion thought of Alexander and all they'd been through. He thought of the way Alexander would tilt his head to one side and the way his brown eyes lit up when they looked his way; of how Alexander would confide in him before all others; of his lust for the new worlds; of how he felt so calm, warm, and content when they'd embrace each other…nothing seemed to matter except the two of them…

When he noticed Cassander regarding him wearily, he realized he was smiling to himself. His smile widened despite himself and Cassander.

"I wish I could explain it…love is when, to you, a person's perfections greatly out-weigh their flaws; love is when you have everything with them and nothing without them…love is something to be experienced, not understood." He looked down, then back up. "But I truly hope you experience it someday, Cassander."

Alexander could not believe this. What had Hephaistion realized that made him so suddenly stubborn? It didn't matter; he couldn't be happier that it happened. He couldn't wait to show Hephaistion how much he needed him. He'd show him tonight.

Cassander said nothing, seemingly lost in thought. This had certainly sobered him. Hephaistion wanted no one but Alexander- the lucky bastard. With a sigh, he stood up, offering Hephaistion his hand.

Hephaistion took it, and when he had stood up they hesitantly shook hands.

Cassander grinned. "I'm going to get hopelessly drunk now."

Hephaistion didn't know what to say. He smiled warmly; Cassander returned it before walking away.

Hephaistion chuckled at everything that just happened. Alexander would be most amused when he heard this. Well…perhaps amused was not the right word, knowing Alexander.

He began walking away, intent on finding his lover. But before he could get very far a hand reached out and grabbed him from seemingly no where. Alexander wasted no time in pushing Hephaistion against the pillar and kissing him ravenously. The general made a small sound of surprise, but upon realizing who he was with he closed his eyes and lifted his hands to bury them in those golden locks, pulling slightly as if to fill any nonexistent space there might have been between their mouths.

Alexander was now an extremely happy man. Hephaistion lost himself in the kiss, loving the way Alexander held him as if he'd disappear if Alexander's grip loosened for a moment. _It had been so long_…_Gods, it had been so long-too long…_

Without warning Alexander pulled away. "Come to my room, Hephaistion. I need you." He pleaded breathlessly, closing his eyes and letting his forehead rest against his general's. He inhaled deeply the intoxicating scent that was Hephaistion and suddenly wasn't sure he could even make it to his room.

"What on earth are you _doing_ back here?"

"Pining for you." There was that…and the fact that Alexander had been spying to make sure his bet went the way he wanted. Whether or not Hephaistion believed him entirely, he didn't push it.

"Well then why not stay here, love, there is no one watching…"

Alexander's eyes immediately opened to see completely serious blue ones. He was barely able to contain his grin. "And what if someone did come? What then?"

Hephaistion's eyes lit up challengingly. "Then they would certainly enjoy the show."

Alexander shuddered at the boldness of his statement. And while he felt like he would go mad if he wasn't able to ravish the beauty before him soon, he also didn't want to do it in a spot where anyone could come and witness what should be seen only by those involved. He especially wished to keep the sight of Hephaistion's exposed body known only by him. Alexander no longer cared whether he was being selfish. He felt torn between abandoning thought and holding on to what little self control he had left as he looked into blue, blue eyes.

Hephaistion abruptly pushed him back gently, if only a few inches. His hands went from Alexander's hair to his shoulders and gave them a light squeeze. "We will go to your chambers if you wish it, Alexander." He said with a smile.

Alexander had frowned in confusion at being pushed, but very quickly returned the affection by placing his hands over his general's and rubbing them. Hephaistion had sensed his uncertainty and had gladly given in to his request to leave. He was always doing these sorts of acts without complaint and the king felt his chest suddenly ache with overpowering love for Hephaistion. It was all he could do not to pull their bodies together and show him how much he meant to Alexander right then and there…but he wanted to do that with ensured privacy that they deserved as lovers.

"You will go now. Give an excuse for retiring and go to your room. I will follow you." Hephaistion continued.

Alexander gazed at him intensely. "I will be waiting, Hephaistion." He said softly. He brought Hephaistion's hand to his lips and placed a lingering kiss to it. He noticed the general's faint blush as his body slightly tensed. Smirking, he released his hold on Hephaistion and was finally able to walk away. Walk away briskly for fear that he would lose control and run right back.

He announced to the rest of the generals, at least those that remained sober, that he was retiring for the night. This was met with pleas for him to remain in the midst of all the merriment, but he paid them no heed. He then gave strict orders for no one to enter his room, nay- no one to even enter the hall his room was located in, for any reason, for he was suffering from an excruciating head ache and simply wished to sleep it off.

Pleased with his lie, he hurried to his room, checking to make sure that his orders had been followed and that there was not another soul present. He was especially pleased that he had been able to keep his arousal to a minimum so that he hadn't had to walk through that large room with a hard on for all to see. He hadn't noticed if Hephaistion was able to, and with only that skirt he was wearing…Alexander had to laugh aloud at the idea of Hephaistion walking through there like that, just as calmly as he would any other day. The thought was appealing as well and soon it was with impatience that he awaited his lover to come into his arms again.


	3. Part 3

Hephaistion quietly made his way through the palace. He had been able to sneak out without gaining any attention since nearly everyone was drunk or quickly on their way there. When he reached Alexander's hall it suddenly became extremely quiet, with only the faintest sound of the far away celebration. His pace sped up more the closer he came to the large double doors that belonged to the king's room, nearly running by the time he reached his destination.

Finally he heard the blessed sound of the door opening. Alexander looked up expectantly after placing a candle down; he had used it on others around the room, dimly lighting his otherwise dark bedroom to create a sensual atmosphere. The candle light made Hephaistion glow with even more radiance than usual, and he made his way to his gift from the Gods. He didn't run, instead walking and taking in the sight of Hephaistion.

Hephaistion closed the door behind him and went to meet Alexander half way. As Alexander wrapped his arms around his waist, Hephaistion strangely laughed. The sound was cut off by the king taking advantage of his parted lips and soon gave way to delicate moans. Alexander wished he could stay like this forever.

"What had you so amused?" he whispered against his lips, genuinely curious.

Hephaistion looked at him with half lidded eyes. "I had merely thought that you would already be undressed and waiting for me beneath the sheets."

Alexander smirked and pulled him closer. "I couldn't bring myself to deny you the pleasure of undressing me yourself."

"Mmm, and I've so little for you to remove…" Hephaistion's lips once again found Alexander's heatedly as he began undoing the front of Alexander's robes, who had redone the fastenings just after leaving Hephaistion to come to his room. He growled with impatience and tried to help with the last bit, longing to have more contact with his Hephaistion. But Hephaistion kept his hands away, and if he'd been free to do so Alexander would have chuckled. It would seem that his lover had taken the task of undressing him to heart.

He felt a wet, firm muscle glide across his lips, silently requesting entry. He granted it without hesitance, allowing for a distraction from his robe while his mouth was thoroughly explored by Hephaistion's tongue. Then it met his and a battle for dominance ensued; Hephaistion eventually won, if only because Alexander felt so damn dazed, but it was one battle that Alexander would never mind losing again and again…

Once the bothersome fastenings were undone Hephaistion quickly pressed himself firmly against Alexander. Alexander moaned loudly at the intensity of the other's body heat and finally broke the kiss for lack of air. This didn't impede Hephaistion, who began murmuring loving words as he showed kisses along Alexander's face.

The king closed his eyes and savored the moment, memorizing everything about it so that years from now he could think upon it and smile. A hand took hold of his hair and lightly pulled back, silently urging his head to tilt backwards and expose his throat. He did so gladly, welcoming the licks and nips that soon followed.

The next thing he registered was a pair of hands teasingly run across the waist band of his chiton before traveling upwards, slowly gliding up his torso. They paused at his nipples and massaged them both soothingly, and Alexander felt his breath hitch as he fought to control his heart beat. Hephaistion seemed to know exactly where and how to touch him, setting flames wherever he came in contact with Alexander. He excited Alexander with whatever he did, whether it was his talent in bed, his passion on the battle field, a moment of looking into those piercing blue eyes, or even things he wasn't entirely familiar with, like…

"I saw you dancing." He stated suddenly. When he lifted his head up to look at his lover he unintentionally cocked his head to one side, as was his old habit. As he made eye contact with the general he wondered briefly if his gaze was as scorching to look at as Hephaistion's was.

Hephaistion blushed. "If you could call that dancing." He said this casually but looked away from Alexander's eyes.

Alexander smirked at this and took hold of the other's chin, tilting it forward so that he was forced to maintain eye contact. "If I hadn't known better I would've thought you'd done it before."

The blush deepened. "You don't mean that. I was an embarrassment next to Bagoas."

The king was amused with this. Hephaistion had danced remarkably well for having no previous experience. Then again, Hephaistion had not been able to see himself. "But I do; did you not notice the way the men were watching you?" The more he thought back to it, the more he wanted to watch it again. But without those other perverts present, just for him.

"Of course I did, Alexander; there is always _someone_ watching me." He said this with slight annoyance, and then his words softened. "But I never care when others notice me…only when you do." His words were drenched with sincerity, and Alexander was suddenly caught up in his emotions.

"Dance for me, Hephaistion." The command was out before he could think to stop it. The general appeared surprised at his wish. "If you truly mean that, then dance for me now, love…" His voice had become noticeably huskier as a result of his desire to have this man dance for him, well just to have him would be more than enough really…but the thought of Hephaistion performing in such a way, and he the only audience member, was enough to make his blood abruptly rush to his groin; he nearly moaned at the sensation of it.

Hephaistion seemed to notice the change in his voice and the way Alexander looked at him anew with fresh lust, for he could only nod. Alexander was pleased with this and kissed him once more before pulling away. He began to turn, but then remembered something and turned back.

"You would look the part more," His hands went behind Hephaistion's head, "without this." He had removed the hair tie and relished seeing those brunette locks fall and frame that attractive face.

He went and sat in a nearby chair, leaving Hephaistion to stand alone in the great space of the room. When he looked at Alexander, his mouth was slightly open as if at a loss of what to do.

_'You know I don't actually know any dances. There isn't even music.'_ He seemed to want to say.

Alexander smirked and raised an eyebrow.

_'So? Improvise.' _He replied. He wanted lust to drive Hephaistion, to be shown physically just how he affected his lover.

Hephaistion hesitantly began to move, and as he went his confidence quickly grew at the encouraging looks from his lover. Alexander watched Hephaistion's expression turn from one of uncertainty to one of self-assurance, teasing him with lustful glances. He was sure that his own face gave away his blatant wanting.

The twirls, the sways, the motions seemed to come naturally to the general's body, being slender and well built at the same time. His muscles relaxed and tightened, his hair flowed freely, his entire demeanor spoke of nothing but sex. Alexander squirmed in his seat. Air had suddenly become scarce and it was now even hotter than before. Sweat began to glisten along Hephaistion's body and it was all he could do not to get up and throw Hephaistion on the bed. But he clenched his fists and, for the moment, ignored his discomfort.

Hephaistion apparently picked up on Alexander's impatience. He slowly, erotically, moved toward him. When he was close enough Alexander unconsciously leaned forward but was denied being able to touch Hephaistion when he moved back. Hephaistion kept teasing him like this, smiling to himself and unknowingly-or perhaps purposefully- driving Alexander mad. Finally he would take no more and reached out, grabbing Hephaistion's hips and pulling them together. Hephaistion straddled his lap and immediately their lips made contact with a vengeance.

Hephaistion pulled at Alexander's robe and practically tore it off. It piled on the chair behind Alexander and Hephaistion's hands ran along the warm expanse of his back. His own hands slipped farther downward and stopped at Hephaistion's buttocks, groaning loudly when Hephaistion began to grind their arousals together in slow, sensual movements. Alexander reciprocated the motion, causing their hard ons to throb almost painfully from wanting but creating enough friction so that it somewhat gratified their physical tension as well. It was a sort of delicious pain that made Alexander forget about anything and everything else.

He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down a smooth neck.

"Alexander," Hephaistion whispered, breathing heavily.

"Yes, Hephaistion?" Alexander leaned his face forward and licked the shell of the general's ear. The only response he received was a shudder and a moan. The king chuckled. Then he suddenly tightened his grip and stood up. Hephaistion gave a small gasp and wrapped his legs around Alexander's waist as Alexander quickly walked to the bed. Once there he gently set Hephaistion on it, and this time it was the general's turn to pull Alexander down. Alexander leaned forward to kiss Hephaistion, but was taken by surprise when Hephaistion grinned and moved back, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

He grinned and crawled forward as Hephaistion went back. "I could have you punished for denying me, Hephaistion."

"Who said I was denying you? Perhaps I was merely making you wait for what you wanted."

"I am king; I am never to wait on anything I want."

"Then perhaps you should punish me for insubordination."

Alexander smirked when his lover's back ran into the numerous pillows at the head of the bed. He placed his hands on either side of Hephaistion.

"I would rather worship you."

With that Alexander stole a swift kiss before moving his mouth over Hephaistion's neck and going further. At his collar bone Alexander bit down harder than he had meant to, drawing blood. He licked over it soothingly in apology, although Hephaistion didn't seem to mind at all. Then he came to a nipple and teased it with his tongue and teeth, massaging the other with his hand, earning a moan. He waited until it was hard before switching and doing the same for the other one. As he continued down, he slowly pulled at Hephaistion's chiton. He had to lean back to slide it completely off, and after he had exposed Hephaistion fully he didn't so much as glance at the material when he threw it from the bed.

Time seemed to momentarily halt. Drinking in the image below him, Alexander could not believe that such a being was made to walk the earth, much less to walk it with _him_. If there was one thing Alexander would always remember about his lover, it would be his eyes. Hephaistion and he had each seen and experienced the sins of man kind. But Hephaistion had never lost his innocence, not really. Not even now. You could always tell exactly what he felt by his eyes; they held nothing but sincerity. To be loved or liked by him was a blissful feeling that makes life, for a moment, worth while when you look in his eyes. To look in those eyes and be rejected was an experience which would make you feel that you were bound for hell no matter what efforts you put forth to avoid it. Or, at least, that was how Alexander would feel.

"Alexander?"

He looked at Hephaistion's curious gaze and smiled. "Have I ever said you were beautiful?"

"You did just now."

Alexander narrowed his eyes in question. "But I haven't said anything."

Hephaistion smiled knowingly. "You didn't have to."

Leaning back down, Alexander smirked before running his tongue along the under side of Hephaistion's length. Hephaistion shuddered and burrowed his hands in the blonde locks of Alexander, gently massaging the scalp. It felt nice and Alexander showed his appreciation by taking Hephaistion into his mouth. Led on by the sound of Hephaistion's vocal encouragement, Alexander let his mouth do the work for him. His tongue swirled around the flesh, his teeth grazed it, and when he began to suck and move up and down rhythmically Hephaistion bucked up unexpectedly. Alexander held his hips down so that he wouldn't accidentally choke, ignoring the soft whimper that followed. The hands in his hair tightened their hold, and he decided to look up as he continued.

The look of pure bliss on Hephaistion's face was enough to nearly make him choke again (although this time not by physical means). He waited until just before he was sure that Hephaistion was about to come, and then swiftly released him.

Hephaistion let out a cry of surprise and most likely outrage.

Alexander merely grinned. "That was your punishment from earlier."

Hephaistion's jaw dropped a little and looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or be upset. Instead to doing either, he sat up and pushed Alexander onto his back. Then he quickly pulled Alexander's own chiton off and threw it to the floor. Alexander gasped when he was finally free from the confines of clothing. Hephaistion crawled over Alexander and straddled him but remained on his hands and knees so they weren't actually touching. Being so close when they were both finally bare was intoxicating Alexander, but he was too distracted by simply _looking_ up at Hephaistion to think of closing the space.

Hephaistion waited a moment, keeping intense eye contact with Alexander, and then lowered his hips and rubbed himself against Alexander. Alexander moaned as he lied there, feeling at the total mercy of Hephaistion because _it felt so good._ Then, all too soon, Hephaistion stopped and raised his hips, raising them higher when Alexander tried to do the same. Alexander looked up pleadingly, quietly asking for more. Hephaistion's eyes had glazed over with lust.

"I want you to take me, Alexander. I don't care how; I just need you inside of me." He said shakily, urgently. Alexander thought he might come right then.

If Hephaistion was surprised or annoyed when Alexander suddenly pulled him down and kissed him wildly, he didn't show it. As for Alexander, almost nothing could have felt better than the moment their bodies came in contact. He thoroughly ravished Hephaistion's mouth with his, loving the way Hephaistion responded perfectly.

Suddenly a thought came to his mind and he broke the kiss. "Sit up, Hephaistion." He requested gently. Again, Hephaistion kept any reaction hidden and did so, getting to his knees. Alexander motioned for him to turn around. Then, once he was no longer beneath the other, Alexander got to his knees and came behind Hephaistion. He pressed himself completely against Hephaistion's back side, who moaned and leaned into him. Reaching around, he ran his hands across Hephaistion's chest, slowly feeling his way down. When he was nearly touching Hephaistion's length, he avoided it purposefully.

Hephaistion groaned (probably in annoyance) and let his head fall back on Alexander's shoulder. "Alexander…it hurts…"

Alexander knew what he meant if his own throbbing arousal was any indication. He massaged Hephaistion's inners thighs. "I know-it hurts good, doesn't it?" He asked, grinning.

Hephaistion chuckled and raised his head, turning it to Alexander's ear. "Yes, it hurts _so good_, Alexander, make it hurt even better…"

Alexander couldn't help but shudder at the sultry tone. He brought up a hand and lightly coated it in his saliva. Then he brought it down and, without warning, pushed it in Hephaistion's entrance. Hephaistion gasped at the intrusion, so with his other hand Alexander took Hephaistion's chin and tilted it towards him again, kissing him tenderly to distract him from any discomfort. All of their moans were lost in their kiss as Hephaistion was stretched.

Once he was fairly certain that Hephaistion was prepared enough (and that he would explode if he wasn't buried in something soon) Alexander released his lips. "Are you ready?" He asked breathlessly. Hephaistion could only nod.

Holding Hephaistion's hips, Alexander slowly slid himself in. The blissful sensation that followed had Alexander fighting to control his breathing and to keep from violently pounding into Hephaistion again and again until they were both screaming each other's name, and someone would disobey his orders and walk in on their most intimate moment but they wouldn't care and just give them a show they'd never forget and a story they'd never tire of telling as long as they lived…

"Alexander,"

Alexander came to at Hephaistion's voice, assuming that he had at last adjusted. He noticed that Hephaistion had put his hands over Alexander's and gave his hips a slight squeeze. Alexander pulled out almost completely before pushing in again. He did this a few times, trying from different angles to hit that spot inside Hephaistion that would make him see stars. And when Hephaistion suddenly cried out loudly, Alexander smirked and knew he'd found it. It was only then that he allowed himself to give in to his own desires.

Losing himself in the feeling of this incredible heat, Alexander began to thrust relentlessly into Hephaistion, making sure he hit that spot dead on each time. Hephaistion would meet him half way, keeping up with the set rhythm and making it that much better. Soon the room was filled with the sound of their voices, and nothing existed for Alexander but himself and Hephaistion; everything else had faded away…

At some point Alexander had wrapped his hand around Hephaistion's arousal and begun pumping it in time with his thrusts, and Hephaistion had leaned forward on his hands, changing their position. Alexander didn't mind the change of angles at all and so they kept at it, harder and faster and harder and…Then finally Hephaistion screamed as he came, and not long after Alexander followed, shuddering as he released.

Panting, Alexander gently pulled out of Hephaistion, almost surprised by the cool air that hit him. Hephaistion pulled back the covers, letting them crawl beneath it. Alexander pulled Hephaistion to him, still wanting his warmth, and Hephaistion complied without complaint. They simply gazed at each other as their breathing evened out. Alexander brushed stray hair from Hephaistion's face. If only they were different people, with different lives, they might be able to be together without interference. If Hephaistion were a woman…but it didn't matter. They were together now, weren't they? Yes, they were, but only for a short time, always for a limited time. And it wasn't enough; it would never be enough. Alexander sighed.

Then he was suddenly seized with a thought; what if Cassander was right? What if Hephaistion should ever tire of following him and simply decide to leave? With his reputation and looks, he would surely be welcomed anywhere and it would certainly be a less stressful life than the one Alexander forced upon him. What if Hephaistion were ever to-

"What troubles you, Alexander?" Hephaistion was frowning, looking concerned.

Alexander didn't want him to know how insecure Cassander had made him feel, but he wanted to finally be reassured by his lover.

"Hephaistion, you know you're the only person I love in this world, the only one I really trust…say you'll never leave me?"

Hephaistion seemed to look at him as though asking if he were serious, but soon chuckled. "Say it, sing it, whisper it, shout it, it doesn't matter…I _promise_ you, Alexander that I would never leave you even if you should ever want me to go."

Alexander smiled, feeling foolish. "I would never want that, Hephaistion. I'm far too selfish."

Hephaistion said nothing, instead smiling and kissing him softly. Alexander deepened the kiss, entangling his fingers in brunette locks. He didn't want to turn aggressive lest his body wouldn't listen to him; Hephaistion would already be sore as it was. However, when he felt a hand sneak down and fondle him, it was obvious that Hephaistion had other thoughts and was up for them.

"Are you sure you can handle more?" He whispered.

Hephaistion smirked. "I think I'll be able to," he answered. Before Alexander could say anything else Hephaistion had flipped him on his back and was straddling him. He leaned down so that his lips were just touching the lobe of Alexander's ear, and what he said next made Alexander feel very eager and slightly anxious at the same time.

"Because I'm going to be on top this time." Leaning back, he smiled knowingly. "By the way…after you had left I noticed a sticky substance on the floor by the pillar…what exactly were you doing back there, Alexander?"

It was stated as a question, but there was no mistaking that Hephaistion knew exactly what Alexander had been doing. So he grinned.

"I was pining for you."

--

Again, feedback is appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
